


拍摄计划

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类AU/GV背景/双男优/NC-17
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	拍摄计划

“安德森先生？安德森先生！”

汉克回过头，看见一个裹成棉团子的年轻人招呼着他的名字挥着手快步向他跑过来。

“你好。”

他站住，一边狐疑的点点头，一边打量着这个并没有什么印象的年轻男孩。

时值11月初，虽然说天气已经开始转凉，但也还不至于太冷，至少对于汉克来说，一件薄呢大衣就足够了，但向他跑过来这年轻人倒显得比他还怕冷一些，裹着蓬蓬松松的羽绒服、围着毛绒绒围巾不说，头上还带着一顶毛线帽子，并非时下流行的式样，看起来真的只是为了保暖，而且连脸上也带着棉布口罩和墨镜。

口罩也就是算了，不过在这种阴天还带墨镜……汉克大致猜出来了，通常来说，只有公司的艺人才会这样，而且还是那种会脸部出镜的艺人。

果然，那年轻人跑到他面前，有些气喘吁吁的歇了口气，随即摘下了墨镜和口罩。

“安德森前辈，你好，我是康纳。”

他看到了一双琥珀石一样的眼睛。

出于“安全”考虑，他很快抓着康纳的胳膊把男孩塞进他那辆老汽车里，直接开车将康纳带到吉米酒吧。

无论康纳找他是因为什么事，在这里都比在公司大门口谈要来得合适，原因无他，主要是康纳实在太热门了。

作为公司这半年来主推的新人，康纳虽然长得不算“漂亮”，跟“性感”更是扯不上关系，但他还是凭借那双湿漉漉的眼睛、乖巧可爱的神情和敏感的身体，在很短的时间内就一跃而成了人气之王，甚至连不在同一个“题材”的汉克都听说过他的名字，但这也带来了一些麻烦，公司门口常常会有一些康纳的“粉丝”等候在那里，其中不乏一些过于痴迷不太理性的家伙，上次还出过粉丝意图强吻康纳的事件，所以汉克可不敢让男孩摘下口罩墨镜的脸就这么随随便便曝光在停车场门口。

“说吧，找我什么事？”

他从吧台拿了杯威士忌，但给康纳的是蓝色夏威夷——那种甜不拉叽酒精度数不算高的调酒，将两份饮品放在角落的小木圆桌上，汉克拉开椅子坐了下来。

这里是城市边缘的酒吧，近年来由于经济萧条，生意向来不太好，今天天色还早，并非周末也没有什么球赛，所以酒吧里除了他们再没有其他酒客，而老板兼唯一的调酒师吉米是汉克多年的好友，自然也就不用担心狗仔队之类的问题。

“是这样的……”

男孩一边说一边将手指拢在嘴前哈了口气搓了搓，看来他真的挺怕冷，汉克心想，回头又招呼吉米将空调升高了两度。

“您知道，公司最近打算给我拍‘第一次’的视频。”他说。

他说话的时候汉克再次观察了一下他，这个时候康纳的帽子和围巾也都摘下来了，被帽子弄乱的头发有一小缕卷曲着垂在额前，他的脸看起来很年轻，说话的样子很认真。

说起来这感觉很奇妙，汉克很少看见一个人脸上总是能保持那种十分纯真无辜的样子，哪怕他们正在讨论的话题是色情影片公司新一季的拍摄计划，而这计划的主角还是谈话者本人。

不过……这件事跟我有什么关系呢？

汉克虽然这样想着，却也依旧礼貌的点了点头，示意对方继续说下去。

“公司允许我自己挑选下次拍摄的搭档。”男孩抿了一口蓝色的酒汁，他说：“我想选您，安德森先生。”

“咳、”

什、什么？

汉克有点没反应过来。

公司打算在下个月推出康纳的“第一次”，这个汉克是有所耳闻的，当然，因为这消息在网站上已经吵得沸沸扬扬了，荣登话题热度榜第一，而公司也乐于在后面推波助澜作出一些隐晦而暧昧的暗示，刻意要让这种神秘感和热度保持下去。

康纳，人气甜心康纳，从出道以后大约推出过9部左右的作品，但都是以口交、颜射、顶多也就是个腿交为主，公司大概是看准了他气质特点，为他规划的风格多是甜美纯真类型的，且并不急着调大他的尺度，有意要拿“初夜”这种话题吊足粉丝们的胃口、造够了噱头再赚一波大的——毕竟那些宅男痴汉们大概已经早就准备好钱包翘首以待很久了。

可怎么会扯上我来了呢？

“你在开什么玩笑！”

汉克皱了皱眉，倒不是说他对康纳有什么意见，只是，他们并不在同一个“版块”啊，他出道快三年，基本都是以AV为主，就算偶尔会在GV中客串一下，也都是在康纳出道之前的事情了，可以说他跟康纳在工作上并无交集，之前也完全不认识，所以，康纳怎么会突然对他提出这样突兀的要求来？

“我没有开玩笑。不可以吗？前辈……”

男孩眼里闪过一些失落，汉克竟然有那么一秒钟感觉到不忍心起来，但他最终还是拒绝了。

“我认为你还是重新考虑一下比较好。”

“为什么？”康纳双手捧着杯子，咬着吸管歪头看了看汉克，他看上去像个好奇宝宝，但他问的却是：“您对着男人硬不起来吗？”

“当然不是！”

汉克差点被酒呛到，他倒不是对着男人硬不起来，而且以他的外形而言，当初公司是更看好他走GV路线的，毕竟足够高大威猛，征服感强烈，但是无奈有一个说起来比较尴尬的问题迫使公司调整了方案——汉克的那玩意儿太大了，连经验丰富的女优们配合起来都稍显吃力，更别说是跟他搭档的男星了，因此，才拍了一两部片子以后，汉克就转去了AV部门，仅仅是偶尔过来客串一下，演一些不用真正提枪上马的角色，却也都让搭戏的男星们叫苦连连。

所以，他一点也不觉得这对一个出道才三个月、还没拍过插入戏的小家伙来说是一个很好的选择。

“我只是觉得我不太适合，康纳…为什么你会选我呢？”

这点他也很好奇，他确认他们从没见过面，更谈不上相识，而且公司还没听说有过让男优自己选搭档的先例呢。

“因为我喜欢你！”

“噗——”

这一次，笑声倒不是来自于汉克了，而是来自于吧台后面的吉米，汉克无奈的转过头朝他老友竖了个中指，后者脸上满满的写着“看看你都造了什么孽”。

“我记得我们并不认识？”

汉克.莫名其妙被告白.安德森喝了口酒压压惊，却又差点因为康纳的回答而再次呛了出来。

男孩说：“但我看过你很多片子！”

老天啊！

作为一个老牌色情影片男星的汉克第一次感觉脸上有些发烫，这孩子真的明白他在说什么吗？为什么这样的话从他嘴里说出来还能保持一种天真的语气，就好像是某个小影迷面对自己粉了多年的爱豆？很多片子…是多少？公司新人简介还挂在那里，没看错的话，康纳顶多才20？21岁？这么小一个男孩怎么就看过他…很多片子了？！

汉克在对方纯洁无瑕的目光中有种被扒光了衣服的感觉，事实上，如果康纳真的看过他“很多片子”那他在康纳眼中穿着衣服和扒光了其实并没两样，甚至他都可以想象得到男孩一边看他的“影片”一边自慰的样子……哦不！他并不想去想象这个！

但就在他尴尬得不知道该怎么把话题进行下去的时候，康纳又像是怕他不相信一样补充了一句：“我很喜欢您的片子！真的！它们都超棒！那种性张力和征服感，您把它们展现得太完美了！”

哦不！快别这么正儿八经来评价我的“演技”了，虽然作为一个男人，某方面的虚荣心可以说在这一刻得到了极大的满足，但汉克还是觉得很尴尬。

“不要随便把这种…呃、盲目喜欢带入到工作中，康纳，客观来说我真的不适合你。”

“哪方面？”

“就是……”

汉克伸出手胡乱比划了一下，实在不知道该如何开口，难道要他跟这么个一脸无辜的孩子说“我老二太大了，跟我搭档你会很辛苦，甚至可能会伤到”？这种话他怎么也说不出口。

但康纳却很快明白过来。

“啊，您是说尺寸问题吗？”男孩一副恍然大悟的样子，“我可以，安德森先生，我看过您的很多片子了，我知道……”

说到这里，男孩脸上薄薄的泛起了一层红色，大约是因为想起了什么，但却又像是鼓起勇气一般的强调：“我真的可以的！”

“不、不行！康纳，打消这个念头吧！”

那天汉克自己都不知道他是怎么离开酒吧的，他在比他小三十岁的后辈那双包含期待的蜜色眼睛注视下落荒而逃，甚至回到家才想起自己这样很失礼，他至少应该送康纳回家的。

后来他听吉米说那男孩失落的在那里坐了好久。

“那孩子看起来是真的很喜欢你。”

老伙计挤眉弄眼地打趣他，但他一点回嘴的兴致都没有。

那天以后康纳倒是没再来找过他，他们甚至都没在公司里遇见过，倒是他出于好奇，找了些康纳的作品来看。

之前他只知道这男孩很红，却也没怎么特别去关注过，工作上他虽然男女不拘，但生活中汉克.安德森其实五十三年来一直是个直男。

他结过婚也有过家庭，不幸的是儿子在6岁那年因为车祸意外身亡，痛失爱子的汉克无法接受这个事实，开始企图用一些东西来麻醉自己，一开始是酒精，后来是赌马，到最后他输得负载累累，妻子也离开了他，以至于为了还债，他干脆自暴自弃将自己卖给了色情影片公司“伊甸”。

说起来他对于这份工作倒也没什么偏见，反正都是工作，哪个男人这辈子不消费几部色情片呢？不过他本以为像他这把年纪了就算去拍AV也都是走“小众”路线，大概收益不会太高，可谁知道他参与的系列却都异常的卖得火爆，尽管他连脸都不愿意露，还是有大把的粉丝感叹于他强壮的体格和某方面的天赋异禀，总之汉克.安德森自出道以后也算是有点名气。

但他本人并不在乎这些，债还清后他对工作也就懒懒散散，甚至很少去关注自己公司的网站，当然更没为人气新星康纳贡献过什么点击率了。

不过，看了一下康纳的视频，汉克才算明白这孩子能红起来的确是有他该红的理由。

首先康纳外形上就很有天赋，其实要说他长得十分漂亮或者妩媚那谈不上，顶多算是清秀，尤其是他的年龄在GV男优里面已经算大的了，身材也比那些娇柔纤细的男孩们高挑很多，但偏偏他那张脸就是天生自带了一种天真的气质，尤其是那双眼睛，睫毛很长，而且总是湿漉漉的感觉，像初生的小狗，又或者林中偶然遇见的小鹿，他看着人的时候总带了种懵懂的样子，生涩又可爱，让人看着就忍不住想“欺负”。

其次，那就是康纳的“认真”，必须得承认，这孩子对这份工作是真的很认真，绝不像时下某些流量明星一样随便吃点苦头就哼哼唧唧，汉克入行这些年，很清楚康纳的角色定位向来是比较辛苦的，尤其他还没“开苞”，在没有插入的前提下，他需要挑战更多高难度的东西来带给观看者视觉冲击，但他做到了，而且表现堪称完美，就连汉克也不得不很可耻的承认，当他看到那些紫红粗壮的阴茎在康纳白皙的腿缝间交叠进出时，他当场就起了反应…

总之…康纳的确无愧于甜心人气王这个位置…

但…这跟我也没什么关系，他想他既然已经拒绝了，那他应该不会再见到康纳了吧？

汉克这样想着，同时悄悄的点下了康纳个人专辑的订阅按钮。

但是，他没想到，他很快就再一次的见到了康纳，在一星期以后。

当时他正在拍一个热度颇高的老系列，偷情主题，他没想到康纳会突然来他的摄影棚，而且一脸惊喜的还朝他挥了挥手。

当然这种影响拍摄的行为是不允许的，很快有工作人员过来干涉，他用眼角的余光瞥见男孩抱歉的吐了吐舌头，很快离开了。

但他知道康纳肯定没有真的走掉，大概正在摄像机背后又或者某处躲着看他拍摄呢，这猜测令汉克心情莫名的有些亢奋，嘴角都忍不住翘了起来，而且一想到康纳正注视着他，再想想康纳那天说的那些话，他便觉得有些小得意，故意展示一般的挺起胯一番猛送，将身下的女优操得呻吟不断…

这天拍摄结束得很顺利，除了跟他搭档了多次的女演员起身时笑嘻嘻的调侃了一句“今天Mr.安德森尤其勇猛呀”之外，倒也没有其它什么人注意到汉克的变化。

急忙冲洗完，换了衣服汉克就从休息间走了出来，但他并没找到康纳的身影。正当他怀疑是不是自己看错了的时候，听见一阵急促的脚步声，男孩捧着一个纸杯从身后电梯口跑过来。

“给您！”他将一杯热可可递给汉克，“前辈辛苦了！”

“咳！”

汉克不禁有点脸红，这点儿“工作量”对他还说还谈不上多辛苦，而且这样被自己的后辈关心实在有些怪。

不过康纳的好意他当然也不好拒绝，当即喝了一口，热可可很甜，带着些橘子香味。

“好喝吗？我专门去楼下咖啡吧买的！”

男孩一脸期待的看着汉克，像个等待表扬的孩子。

“嗯…不错。”

汉克点点头，有时候他真的觉得有些奇怪，康纳这孩子怎么看都不像这个圈子里的人，因为太干净了，是的，就是太干净了，那张清秀的脸上几乎看不到GV男优常有的媚态，他永远是那么懵懂纯洁，哪怕在镜头前一丝不挂的舔一根男人的阴茎…这样一个孩子怎么会来拍GV呢？

他这样想着，也就忍不住问了出来。

“为什么？”康纳几乎一秒都没有想的就回答，“当然是为了钱啊。”

是啊，当然是为了钱，一瞬间汉克有些后悔自己提出来这样一个白痴问题，不是为了钱的话，谁愿意在众目睽睽之下打开腿挨操啊，康纳显然也不是那种放荡成性的男孩。

“我…没有父母…”

男孩又补充了一句，就没有再说下去，但光是他语气中显而易见的低落就已经足够让汉克觉得自己真是个混蛋了，干嘛要提起这些。

“那个…人选定下来了吗？”

他企图换个话题，但很快他发现这更糟糕，因为康纳的情绪明显更加低落了。

“大概快了吧。”

男孩把手插进衣兜里，低着头慢吞吞的说。

“是谁？”

汉克看了他一眼，他相信对于康纳的“初夜”视频，公司一定会给安排最好的男星，康纳值得，他想，但莫名的又觉得有些不舒服起来。

“不知道，我也懒得问，就…随便吧、谁都行…”

很明显的，男孩有些不耐烦起来，甚至撇了撇嘴，汉克一时间不知道该说什么。

见他没说话，康纳又抬头看着他。

“真的不能答应我吗…”小家伙委屈兮兮的说，“我好不容易才跟公司争取到自己选择搭档…”

“我明白，康纳，但是…”

“而且，这真的是我的第一次…”男孩红着脸又小声补充，“任何方面的…”

“康纳…正因为这个原因，”汉克叹了口气，“我发誓我绝对不是因为讨厌你，我真的只是怕你太辛苦…”

“可是我不想跟其他人，第一次…只想跟你…”男孩鼓起勇气抓住了汉克的胳膊，他说：“我真的喜欢你，我看你视频的时候就在想一定要跟你做一次…我是因为你才选择这家公司的，让我试试吧，汉克…”

也许是康纳那双倾倒众生的狗狗眼真的有什么魔力，又或者老男人心里那点隐秘的占有欲在作祟，总之，当男孩用那种可怜巴巴的语气再次恳求他的时候，鬼使神差的，汉克点了点头，他说：“那就试试吧。”

（TBC）


End file.
